


How Come You Get A Dragon?!

by Azamatic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Dragon, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Pouty Dean Winchester, Sneaky Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamatic/pseuds/Azamatic
Summary: Dean gets a little pouty when he finds out that Castiel got a baby dragon.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	How Come You Get A Dragon?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloverHighFive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverHighFive/gifts).



> After being given a prompt by CloverHighFive, from a writing prompt blog, I decided to see what I could come up with! Finished in about a half hour, so by no means perfect. Hope y'all like it!

It’s been three weeks since the brothers had seen Cas. He usually took off by himself every so often, so they weren’t too concerned about his whereabouts.

After returning late one night from a weekend hunt, clearing out yet another vamps nest two states over, they found Cas waiting outside the bunker for them, a wrapped bundle in his hands.

They parked up Baby and walked over.

“Hello, Dean.” His gravelly tone was still as seductive as usual. “Sam.” followed by his customary nod.

After standing there, Sam decided to break the silence. “Mind telling us where you’ve been all this time?”

Cas tilted his head a little, peeling his gaze away from Dean. “No, not really. But I can assure you I was perfectly safe and in no danger. But thank you for your concern.

Dean had the ‘okayyyy’ look on his face and lead everyone into the bunker. 

Cas took a seat at the table and unwrapped his bundle, placing a glossy black egg on the table. It rocked slightly, catching Deans’ attention in the wrong way.

“Heyyyy, what is that?” Dean pointed to it, clearly concerned.

Cas was quick to assure Dean. “You’ll see in the morning, but don’t worry. It is perfectly safe whilst I am here and It’s not dangerous at all.

Dean raised an eyebrow, sarcastically. “Fine, suit yourself. Night Cas! 

“Goodnight Dean, Sleep well.” Cas replied. Dean could have sworn he saw the Angel wink.

Next morning

Dean awoke the next morning and as usual, he made a beeline for the coffee machine. Everyone who knew him, knew not to approach him before he’d had his first cup of the day. As he’s standing there, breathing deep the aroma of the best hot beverage in the world, he could have sworn he smelled the unmistakable smell of something burning.

He followed his nose until he found Cas sitting in the same space as where he left him.

“Cas, buddy, what’s going on? You alright?

Cas turned around, a slight alarming look in his eyes. He swept what looked like burnt paper into a nearby waste bin. “Good morning, Dean. I hope you slept well.

Dean could clearly see movement behind Cas, so he stood on his tiptoes to try and see what he was hiding. “I...slept...good thank you,” he said as he walked around the table.

What he saw was the cutest baby dragon curled up in a bundle on the table. It was jet black, but it’s scales had a purple and green iridescence to them.

His mouth fell open. “Is that...a…”

“Yes Dean, this is a baby dragon. I was tasked with guarding it until it was hatched and I’m under instructions to return it immediately.”

He was still standing there, dumbstruck. “Hold up though. How did you get a dragon and I didn’t?!” He was starting to frown slightly now.

“Well, for one, I’m vastly more mature than you. 2, I’m older. And 3, I think I’m the more responsible one.”

Dean thought for a minute and wasn’t even going to bother arguing with that, but he wasn’t going to let Cas know. 

He sulked off and mumbled something inaudible into his mug. He pouted and frowned around Cas for the rest of the day. Not out of spite, but because it was priceless seeing the reaction on Cas’ face whenever he did. 

This angel may have some making up to do.


End file.
